


国会山之喵（1）

by caiwj001



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiwj001/pseuds/caiwj001
Summary: Hamilton 猫化甜饼





	国会山之喵（1）

1.

这不是一只普通的猫。几乎是立刻，Jefferson就下了结论。  
因为它实在太特别了。他偶尔会在庭院里和草坪外见到一两只野猫，无所事事地趴在阳光里，或者眯着眼睛打量他，或者浑不怕人地过来蹭他垂下的手心。

但这只，白色的长毛毫不恭顺地炸着，像是一只刚咬赢了一场硬仗的小狮子，蹲在Washington那扇黑沉沉的木门前格外显眼。  
脊梁笔直，耳朵警惕地转动着。黝黑的鼻子看上去又湿又凉——如果猫有神情的话，它现在严肃极了。

在Jefferson意识到这是否不妥前，他在这只猫的面前蹲了下来，并且伸出手去摸它毛茸茸的额头。

他并没有像别的野猫一样逃走，反而迎上来，呼了他一掌，尚不尖锐的爪子撞在他的掌心。Jefferson将它的爪子团在手心里，结果遭遇了更加疯狂地反击。  
他的庄园里有两只——或者三只猫，仆人们会偶尔给它们一些残羹冷炙，他就见到过好几次，可以拎着脖子把它们揪起来——就像他现在这样。

就算在猫里面，它都算是一个小家伙。捉它颈后几乎能触到那两片又薄又细的肩胛骨，绒毛拥满了他的指缝，几乎是轻而易举地就将它拎了起来。

它有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，甚至可以和Hamilton那个滔滔不绝的混蛋相提并论，但它实在比财务卿先生可爱多了，至少如果Jefferson胆敢像现在这样揉弄他的他胡须和眉毛，明天的报纸头条将是他Jefferson自1776年以来罪行历数，连刊十版也写不完。

它似乎对于这个姿势极为不满，拼命地挣扎，甚至叫出声，简直可以称得上是可爱了。那双蓝眼睛里像是盛满了加勒比的海水，现在要倾泻而出了，在海水的中心，因为恐惧和愤怒而放大的瞳孔像是一对又圆又亮的勋章。  
它可能确实并没有到这个世界很久，还是个小孩子，不能控制自己的声音。与其说是哀求，不如说是愤怒。但这愤怒如此无力，仿佛只是一簇茸得打卷的小草。

他用手将它的背托起来，一之只手钳住它的两腋，将它四脚超天地放在自己的小臂上，另一只手在它的下巴上快速地挠动着。

猫都喜欢这样，绝无例外。

它舒服地伸长了脖子，用下巴迎合着他的挠动，然而只是几秒钟。它忽然浑身僵直，扭过头，一拧身要往下跳。Jefferson只好捉住他的脖子，将它翻过来抱在手上，手指顺着它下巴上的绒毛一路往下，深入绒毛的腹地，柔软又温暖的皮肤上有一个小点。  
如果Jefferson和Washington一样对乡村生活有一点最基础的常识，他可能会知道那是猫咪的乳头。然而养尊处优的国务卿先生只是新奇地扣了两下——似乎不是脏东西，它似乎有点疼——那只猫又叫了一声，这次可称得上悲鸣了。  
“抱歉。”Jefferson道，然后轻轻地摸了摸那个小点。

他还是更喜欢猫肚子的手感，像是一只刚从French Beauty手上除下的手套。或者是这对被绒毛包裹着的猫蛋，不过这是个小家伙，Jefferson并不确定手上这两片覆盖在长毛下的小东西是不是猫的生殖器，不过他勉强确定这是个小伙子。

“MIAO——”他又得到了一声抗议，或者说是从头到尾最强的一声。

抗议这种东西，在某一个范围内，是可以等同于情趣的。在这个范围内，越强的抗议越是有趣。当然，如果升级成Hamilton那种程度——如果可以操进他的嘴让他安静一点，那可以称之为有趣。

“Mr.Jefferson。”Washington看着托着一只猫，搔它的脚板底取乐的国务卿，忽然感到今天的头更疼了，“早上好，Hamilton呢？”


End file.
